


Dejavu

by flaminghao, gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminghao/pseuds/flaminghao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao merasa pernah mengenal keteduhan mata pria di hadapannya ini; entah kapan, entah mengapa, dan entah bagaimana. Setiap Minghao melihat ke arah bibir pria itu, satu pikiran terus memenuhi dirinya: ia tahu persis apa rasanya mengecup bibir itu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dejavu

**Author's Note:**

> Part 14 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: Déjà vu

Season/Genre: Spring/Angst With Happy Ending

Theme: Museum Date

Rated: PG13 

Author's note: Maaf, maaf banget untuk _sender prompt_ -nya, karena _this is something I haven’t written_ seumur hidupku, _simply_ _not a genre I’ve ever touched_. Pengecualian untuk gyuhao ff project! Semoga, semoga tetap berkenan, ya, _along with the twists and turns. I hope you still like it!_

Warning(!): _mentions of blood, rituals._

Summary: 

Minghao merasa pernah mengenal keteduhan mata pria di hadapannya ini; entah kapan, entah mengapa, dan entah bagaimana. Setiap Minghao melihat ke arah bibir pria itu, satu pikiran terus memenuhi dirinya: ia tahu persis apa rasanya mengecup bibir itu.

— _pertama_

Minghao pertama kali menatap mata teduh Mingyu di suatu Sabtu; dengan rintik hujan yang turun dengan deras sebagai latar belakang musiknya. 

Pada saat itu, Minghao layaknya anjing pudel tak punya rumah dan arah—ia kedinginan, kehujanan, dan butuh kehangatan. Ia juga yakin tampilannya sangat kuyu dan menyedihkan; proposal proyek yang ia kerjakan semalam suntuk baru saja ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat melihat kedai kopi kecil di sudut jalanan ramai tersebut, ia dengan cepat memasukinya, dengan harapan mendapatkan kehangatan yang ia cari.

“Mau pesan apa, Kak?”

Minghao masih asyik melihat daftar menu saat suara sang barista membuatnya tersentak. _Familiar._ Suara tersebut terdengar tidak asing di telinganya—seperti suara tersebut telah terpatri di dalam sanubarinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan; menerka siapa pemilik suaranya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu begitu saja, dengan Minghao yang ‘tersesat’ dalam keteduhan mata Mingyu. Minghao merasa ada tarikan magis yang hinggap di hatinya—memintanya untuk tetap menatap Mingyu. Minghao saat itu beruntung karena tidak ada orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Namun, ia masih berkutat dan mencoba mengulik ingatannya; _siapa gerangan lelaki di hadapannya? Kenapa sangat, sangat familiar dan asing dalam saat yang bersamaan?_

Lamunannya terhenti saat sang barista berdeham, dan kembali bertanya sembari sedikit kebingungan. “Maaf Kak, mau pesan apa? Kalau hangat, biasanya _best-selling drink_ kita adalah—”

“Oh, maaf. Saya pesan _hot chocolate_ aja, _cash_ ,” Minghao dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali, dan merogoh koceknya untuk mengambil sejumlah uang yang tertulis di buku menu. Pandangannya beralih ke interior kafe, mencari kursi kosong yang bisa ia tempati. “Saya duduk di meja itu ya.”

“Baik, Kak. Ditunggu ya, nanti saya antar ke mejanya,” ujar sang barista dengan senyum komersilnya; sudah tidak tampak sorot kebingungan dalam guratan wajahnya.

Mata Minghao mendelik penuh harap saat melirik ke arah kantung baju sang barista. Harapannya terjawab, ia menemukan nama di _name tag_ -nya. 

Kim Mingyu.

Minghao masih terus berusaha menggali ingatannya, _mencari apakah pernah ada sosok Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya._ Ia tidak mampu berbohong—matanya yang teduh dan suaranya sangatlah familiar; begitu pula dengan bibir yang tersenyum dengan indah. Rasanya, ia pernah tahu apa rasanya mengecup bibir tersebut, apa rasanya _tidur dengannya_. 

Tidak, tidak! Minghao adalah orang yang rasional. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memiliki pikiran (halusinasi? Ilusi?) seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang orang-orang anggap sebagai ilusi _déjà vu_?

Secangkir cokelat panas yang ditaruh dengan hati-hati di mejanya menarik perhatian Minghao dari pikirannya yang mulai kurang waras. Hal yang lebih menarik lagi adalah hadirnya sepiring _tuna croissant_ yang mendampingi minuman tersebut.

“Saya nggak pesan _croissant_ ,” ucap Minghao pelan, saat Mingyu masih menata alat makan Minghao.

“Iya, _it’s on the house_ ,” jawab Mingyu, masih sibuk menyajikan garpu dan pisau untuk Minghao. Minghao hanya bisa terdiam, menatap gerak-gerik Mingyu dalam kesunyian yang hinggap di antara mereka berdua. Ia merasa Mingyu belum selesai berbicara dan akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mingyu selesai menyiapkan matanya dan menatap Minghao lamat-lamat. 

“ _Have we met before_?” tanya Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba, dan tampak kaget dengan pertanyaannya sendiri setelah terucap dari mulutnya. “Rasanya udah pernah kenal kamu sebelumnya. Maaf kalau saya terdengar lancang dan aneh, tapi saya penasaran. Banget.”

Minghao terperangah. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan ilusi _gila_ itu! Barista tampan ini juga mengalaminya. Meskipun Minghao sekarang yakin seratus persen bahwa mereka tidak pernah berpapasan jalan sebelumnya.

“ _The feeling’s mutual_ ,” ungkap Minghao dengan jujur, “makanya saya sempat terdiam di depan kasir. Tapi kita kayaknya belum pernah ketemu deh, ini kali pertama.”

“Oh...” Mingyu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Minghao, tetapi ia menerimanya. 

“Makasih _croissant_ -nya, _anyway,_ ” Minghao menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Perutnya yang mulai lapar sangat bersyukur. “Saya gak perlu bayar _beneran,_ kan?”

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Minghao. “Enggak, Kak.”

Kemudian, Mingyu mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya, dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu. Minghao masih tertegun; tergugah melihat gerak-gerik Mingyu yang masih berada di dekatnya. Mingyu dengan auranya yang sangat hangat; sosok pria yang rasanya telah Minghao kenal betul seluk-beluk dan setiap jengkalnya. 

“Kalau Kakak berkenan, ini nomor telepon saya. Mungkin,” wajah Mingyu seketika berubah seperti kepiting rebus saat kertas berisi rangkaian nomor telepon tersebut diletakkan di atas meja Minghao. Senyuman yang terukir di wajah Mingyu pun berubah menjadi senyum malu-malu. “Mungkin Kakak berkenan. Udah ya Kak, saya balik jaga kasir lagi,”

Badan Mingyu yang bongsor itu dengan cepat bergegas meninggalkan Minghao. Minghao tak mampu menahan tawa kecil yang lepas. Tingkah barista tersebut benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sederet nomor telepon dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya; menyimpan nomor tersebut. 

Secangkir cokelat yang tak lagi terlalu panas, sepiring _tuna croissant_ , dan sebuah nomor telepon baru; malam Minghao tidak lagi terasa begitu dingin dan menyedihkan.

— _kedua_

Sudah kali kedua Mingyu terbangun dari mimpi yang dihadiri pengunjung kafe itu; seorang pria yang entah mengapa sangat, amat lekat dalam ingatannya. Mingyu bersumpah ia bahkan tahu bagaimana lelaki tersebut membangkitkan birahinya—dan Mingyu selama ini belum pernah _main_ dengan laki-laki. 

Hal yang semakin membuat dirinya pening adalah hatinya kadang terasa sakit saat mencoba mengingat pria tersebut. _Ada apa? Apa yang pernah terjadi? Mengapa ia harus mengemban perasaan sebesar ini untuk seseorang yang baru ia temui pertama kali?_

Mingyu meraih telepon genggamnya. Belum ada pesan singkat ataupun telepon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal; menandakan pria tersebut belum menghubunginya. _Mungkin juga ia tidak berkenan._ Mingyu hanya bisa menyesali dan merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena lupa menanyakan nama pria misterius tersebut.

Ketika Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tetap tidur, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat, Mingyu membuka matanya dan meraih ponselnya tersebut, membuka notifikasi yang ada.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Pesan tersebut cukup singkat, hanya mengandung enam kata dan satu emoji yang netral.

“Halo, ini yang ditraktir _tuna croissant_ 😊”

Namun, hati Mingyu seperti ingin meledak; ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan pesan dari sosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya pria tersebut berkenan menghubunginya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi masih lekat sirna sepenuhnya, digantikan dengan rasa galau—tidak tahu harus membalas pesannya seperti apa.

Setelah memutar otak, mengetik, dan menghapus ratusan kali, Mingyu mengetik tombol kirim. Ia tersenyum cerah; lalu bergegas untuk memulai harinya.

“Hai! Ini Kim Mingyu. Boleh tau nama kakak?”

(Mingyu mendapatkan nama Xu Minghao setengah jam setelahnya, serta informasi mengenai umur [mereka seumuran!] dan pekerjaannya [seorang _event creator_!] beberapa jam setelahnya. Menyambut puluhan orang yang lelah hari itu tidak begitu menyebalkan, walaupun akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika Minghao mendatanginya. _Well, it was enough_.)

— _ketiga_

Minghao sedang membaca _top news_ urutan ketiga di sofa ruang tamunya saat ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba. Ia mengidik ngeri tanpa sebab. Berita tersebut menyebutkan _grand opening_ sekaligus peresmian sebuah museum. Museum tersebut sebelumnya merupakan sebuah bangunan katedral yang telah berdiri sejak abad ke-10; terkenal akan sisi historis dan magis yang menjadi bahan rumor favorit kota ini.

Minghao memang belum lama tinggal di kota ini, tetapi ia sudah cukup paham sisi historis kota ini (setidaknya berdasarkan rumor yang ia dengar dari rekan-rekan kantornya). Rumor menyebutkan bahwa katedral tersebut dulunya adalah tempat naungan sekte tertua di kota itu. Namun, beberapa abad kemudian, tepatnya abad ke-16, pemimpin sekte tersebut hilang tanpa jejak. Kehilangan tersebut kemudian diikuti dengan sekte yang terpecah belah—menyebabkan katedral tersebut ditinggalkan begitu saja dan tidak terurus. 

Suara _oven_ kecilnya yang berdenting menandakan bahwa makanan Minghao sudah matang. Saat Minghao beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke dapur, ia menyadari sesuatu: ia gemetaran. Rasa seram dan ketakutan memenuhi dirinya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. 

Minghao dengan susah payah mengendalikan dirinya, mengatur napasnya dengan teratur. _Tidak,_ semestinya rumor katedral dan sekte itu tidak bisa membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini! Ia bukanlah seseorang yang penakut, apalagi karena rumor tanpa dasar seperti itu. 

Lalu mengapa? Apa yang menyebabkan ia bergidik dan tremor sekujur tubuh saat membaca katedral itu? Ia bahkan belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Minghao menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan kewarasan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Ia pun mengambil roti yang ia panggang di _oven_ tersebut dan menyantapnya, dengan mencari berita-berita lainnya soal katedral tersebut.

Minghao membuka berita bertajuk _Grand Opening Museum Bekas Katedral: Ketahui Mitos dan Fakta Katedral!_ Berita tersebut menyebutkan bahwa katedral tersebut memanglah telah dibangun dan aktif dipakai umat sejak abad ke-10. Namun, tidak ada sekte ataupun kegiatan aneh lainnya seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang di kota ini. Selain itu, katedral tersebut mulai ditinggalkan saat ada katedral baru yang lebih megah di sudut kota seberang. 

_Hanya mitos,_ Minghao menenangkan dirinya sendiri sembari menyantap rotinya, merasakan sisa-sisa ketegangan dirinya yang tak berdasar itu mulai hilang dari tubuhnya, _tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan._

Minghao mengalihkan pikirannya yang berisik dengan membuka pesan dari Mingyu. Sudah hampir genap dua bulan Minghao dan Mingyu bertukar pesan setiap harinya. Minghao juga memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk mampir ke kafe tempat Mingyu bekerja setiap Jumat—hanya untuk menyapanya dan melihatnya kerja sebentar. 

Bersama Mingyu, Minghao benar-benar merasa seperti seseorang yang telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Mingyu berhasil menghangatkan hati Minghao yang masih saja dingin sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini; berhasil mengingatkan Minghao akan keberadaan rumah. Minghao bisa membicarakan tentang kesukaannya akan hal-hal romantis (seperti cita-citanya membuat _event_ bernuansa romansa yang biasa dicibir oleh rekan-rekan kantornya) dan merasa diapresiasi oleh Mingyu. Minghao juga menemukan bahwa mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan seni yang mumpuni—beberapa kali mereka melukis di pinggir danau bersama.

Minghao belum tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Mingyu, apalagi nama hubungan mereka berdua saat ini. Walaupun begitu, Minghao tahu Mingyu bukanlah sekadar _teman yang sudah lama ia kenal_ —karena Mingyu lebih dari itu.

(Minghao bersyukur telah memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan singkat beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka yang ‘magis’ itu. Meskipun Minghao masih belum paham apa yang membuatnya merasa _sudah lama jatuh cinta_ dengan barista tampan itu, ia tetap bersyukur, dan akan terus mencari tahu.)

— _keempat_

Mingyu melihat tayangan televisi yang disuguhkan beberapa _channel_ tanpa tertarik. Namun, sesuatu dalam dirinya menyebutkan bahwa ia harus melihat tayangan di _channel_ keempat—sehingga ia memperhatikan dengan saksama. Kanal televisi itu sedang memberitakan _grand opening museum_ dengan _tour museum_ yang dipandu oleh sang pemandu acara dan pihak pengelola museum.

Tayangan yang menampilkan hampir seluruh ruangan interior museum (bekas katedral) yang bisa dikunjungi rakyat tersebut membuat Mingyu tertegun. Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Hatinya mencelos, membuatnya lemas, layaknya tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

_Ia mengetahui seluk beluk museum tersebut dengan sempurna._

Beberapa renovasi minor yang telah dilakukan oleh pihak pengelola museum untuk mempercantik bangunan tua nan megah tersebut tidak mampu mengecoh Mingyu. Pikiran— _tidak, sepertinya perasaan_ —nya tahu persis denah dan pernak-pernik bangunan tersebut. Ia bahkan tahu apa saja yang bisa diperbuat di katedral tersebut, selain fungsinya sebagai katedral yang fungsional.

Ibarat ia pernah menempatinya selama ratusan tahun.

Mingyu merasa bahwa ia perlu pergi kesana, menatap bangunan katedral tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ada yang perlu dipastikan; ada yang perlu ia cari tahu. _Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui katedral ini luar dalam?_ Mengapa belakangan ini ia mengalami ilusi _déjà vu_?

Apakah ada kaitan ilusi ini dengan Minghao, atau apakah kewarasannya sedang terancam?

Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat dengan cepat ke Minghao, dengan adrenalin masih memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan Minghao, Mingyu memaksa kakinya untuk bersiap.

To: Xu Minghao (≧∀≦)ゞ (11:06 AM)

 **_Museum date_** _,_ yuk?

(Tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun Mingyu menjejakkan kakinya ke arah katedral tersebut. Seperti semua warga kota, Mingyu hanya tahu kabar burung tentang sekte itu dan tidak pernah mengambilnya pusing. Mingyu tidak peduli, dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk menggali lebih lanjut soal katedral itu.)

— _kelima_

Ini adalah kali kelima Mingyu mengajaknya pergi, tetapi baru kali ini Mingyu secara eksplisit menyebutkan kata ‘ _date_ ’. Minghao sedikit tersipu dan kaget atas ajakannya—tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Sejujurnya, kejadian aneh yang ia alami barusan juga membuatnya ingin menyambangi museum tersebut; memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki kaitan dengan museum tersebut.

Minghao menyiapkan _coat_ hitam, kemeja flannel, dan _turtleneck_ hangat agar kuat melawan udara dingin di luar. Salju pertama sudah turun beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sudah ada gundukan salju di jalanan depan apartemennya. Terakhir, ia menyematkan syal hitam untuk menghangatkan lehernya.

Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu, Mingyu langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat yang ia sukai. _Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ekspresi wajahnya hari ini_ , gumam Minghao. Namun, hal tersebut tidak diutarakan oleh Minghao.

Hal yang unik dari dinamika mereka berdua, menurut Minghao, adalah familiaritas yang tidak masuk di akal. Minghao baru saja mengenalnya hitungan minggu, tetapi Minghao sudah paham cara mengartikan bahasa tubuh dan ekspresi wajahnya. Mingyu akan meremas ujung pakaiannya ketika Mingyu gugup. Mingyu akan menggigit bibirnya ketika ia curiga mengenai sesuatu. Mingyu akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kuku tangannya apabila ia sedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara—dan puluhan perilaku Mingyu lainnya yang bisa Minghao baca dengan baik.

Masalahnya, hal yang lebih anehnya adalah Minghao tahu bahwa Mingyu juga bisa membacanya sama baiknya. Beberapa kali Mingyu memberikan sesuatu tanpa diminta, ataupun melakukan sesuatu tanpa diminta. Seperti sekarang—Mingyu menghangatkan suhu di dalam mobil hanya karena Minghao merapatkan posisi tubuhnya. 

Jika Minghao boleh menyimpulkan dengan kata-katanya sendiri (dan rasa kepercayaan diri yang amat sangat tinggi), Minghao menyebut mereka seperti _dua sejoli yang sudah lama jatuh cinta_ ; _sudah menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersama._

Setiap Minghao melihat ke arah bibir Mingyu, ia masih merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang pertama kali ia rasakan: ia tahu rasa ciuman yang Mingyu berikan. Ia tahu kehangatan yang bisa ditawarkan oleh Mingyu, ia paham betul apa rasanya diagungi oleh Mingyu.

Familiaritas aneh tersebut memang menghadirkan jutaan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan baru dalam hidup Minghao. Namun, Minghao kadang tidak mengerti apa batasan di antara mereka; batasan kapan bertindak berdasarkan insting (dan ilusi déjà vu yang masih lekat ini) atau batasan kedekatan hubungan mereka secara rasional, secara akal sehat manusia lain.

(Minghao tidak tahu mengapa; tetapi ia merasa bahwa sebagian teka-tekinya dapat terjawab setelah mereka menyambangi museum ini.

+Dan belum, Minghao belum merasakan ciuman Mingyu. Ia belum merasakan langsung kehangatan Mingyu, _in case you’re wondering._ )

— _keenam_

Anehnya, tidak ada yang spesial seperti tayangan museum tadi. Mingyu tidak merasakan _déjà vu_ yang amat sangat, yang mengguncang tubuh dan emosinya seperti pagi tadi. Bangunannya mirip dengan katedral-katedral megah lainnya, mirip katedral yang sering ditampilkan di film layar lebar bergenre horor. Mingyu tidak menemukan hal yang janggal—sampai matanya menatap lukisan keenam yang ia lihat pagi itu.

Jantungnya seketika berdetak dengan kencang, dan Mingyu bersumpah ia bisa merasakan panggilan untuk dirinya dari lukisan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Minghao dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Minghao. 

Mingyu tidak mau tahu bagaimana ia tahu, ia benar-benar paham bahwa ada satu kamar tidur di sisi selatan, ada sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang serbaguna, ada terowongan yang akan membawa seseorang ke pusat kota, ada ruangan makan dan dapur yang lengkap, dan ada suatu tempat tersembunyi— _unt_ _uk perkumpulan sekte._

Entah apa yang merasuki Mingyu—apakah; apakah itu dirinya yang sedang di tengah, sedang menjadi pemimpin sekte? Apa—

“Kamu kenapa?”

Seluruh memori tersebut buyar ketika suara lembut Minghao menanyakan dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mingyu kemudian sadar ia masih bernapas dengan sangat cepat, dengan ritme detak jantung yang juga berada di atas nilai normal. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. 

Pandangan Minghao masih memancarkan aura khawatir; tangannya mulai mengusap kedua bahu Mingyu meskipun posisi mereka berdua tidak nyaman untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Mingyu menarik lengannya yang merangkul pinggang Minghao dan memeluknya dengan erat. 

Minghao tidak berkutik. Ia bergeming dalam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian membalas pelukan Minghao. Lagi-lagi, entah mengapa, Mingyu merasa sangat, sangat bersyukur berada di sini bersama Minghao.

— _ketujuh_

Sudah patung dan ornamen ketujuh yang Minghao perhatikan dan lewati di dalam museum ini. Ia mulai berani menarik kesimpulan: _ia memang tahu katedral ini_. Ia mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, pernah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di sini. Entah kapan, entah mengapa, entah bagaimana.

Namun, hal yang jauh lebih mengganggu Minghao adalah bagaimana instingnya menyuruhnya untuk lari; untuk keluar dari katedral tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada di situ, ia benar-benar harus lari sejauh dan secepat mungkin dari katedral tersebut. Minghao paham bahwa ada yang salah, _sesuatu mengerikan pernah terjadi._

Ia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah keluarga kecil yang manis ketika Mingyu menarik pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Minghao. Minghao hanya bisa terkejut dalam diam—dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu. Detak jantung dan tarikan napas yang diambil Mingyu kian lama kian cepat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi bajunya. 

“Kamu kenapa?” panggilnya, berharap bahwa itu dapat menyadarkan Mingyu dari _apapun_ di kepalanya yang menyebabkan tubuhnya merespons seperti itu. 

Mingyu tampak sangat rapuh dan bukan dirinya; ia terlihat berantakan hanya karena sesuatu. Minghao hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan seadanya—siap memberikan kenyamanan untuk pria yang lebih besar darinya ini. Minghao melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat tersebut, dan merapikan rambut Mingyu yang seketika lepek karena keringat.

“Kita duduk di bangku katedralnya, gimana?” 

Sebelum Mingyu membalasnya, Minghao menarik tangan Mingyu dan duduk.

— _kedelapan_

Mingyu dan Minghao terduduk di bangku barisan kedelapan jika dihitung dari altar katedral. Mingyu menatap altar tersebut dengan lemah; ia tahu persis ornamen yang menghiasi artal tersebut, apa saja yang telah ia perbuat di katedral ini, dan _siapa dirinya_. Ia dapat menghubungkan dengan baik; satu per satu tanda tanya di dalam dirinya terjawab. Pertanyaan yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya adalah: siapa Minghao?

Minghao menghiraukan mati-matian seruan di dalam dirinya untuk lari dari museum ini. Ia tahu museum ini dijaga dengan baik dan sedang ramai pengunjung; ia aman di sini. Minghao menenangkan dirinya, meyakinkan dirinya untuk berlagak bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan museum ini. Ia pun meraih tangan Mingyu yang sedang terkepal, menggamit jari-jarinya dengan pelan. Jika museum ini memberikan ilusi _déjà vu_ sekuat ini dan ia tahu harus melarikan diri dari sini, mengapa pria di sampingnya—yang juga memberikan ilusi _déjà vu_ sama hebatnya—malah membuatnya nyaman? Siapa Mingyu?

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Minghao; yang tak lama berbuat hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, sebelum semuanya jelas di kepala mereka masing-masing.

— _terd_ _ahulu_

Mingyu merupakan sang pemimpin sekte terdahulu; pemimpin terkuat dari sekte yang berpusat di katedral tersebut. Ia dididik untuk menjadi kuat, cerdas, dan licik—dan ia berhasil mempertahankan posisinya selama beberapa dekade. Ia merupakan dewa dalam persuasi; berhasil menipu ratusan orang di kota tersebut untuk bergabung menjadi anggota sekte.

Kekayaan dan kekuasaan berlimpah membuatnya mau lebih: hidup kekal. Ia ingin terus berada di dunia ini, menjadi pemimpin sekte, menjadi seseorang yang dipuja. Melihat orang-orang berbondong menyakiti sanak saudaranya sendiri untuk membahagiakan dirinya adalah kepuasan tersendiri untuk Mingyu. Darah yang mengalir untuknya; daging yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Mingyu ingin, _ingin_ memilikinya untuk selamanya.

Berbagai cara telah Mingyu lakukan, sebagaimana pula telah belasan penyihir yang sudah ia temui. Tidak ada yang memiliki ilmu tentang imortalitas—ilmu tentang cara tetap hidup. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang penyihir terkemuka yang tinggal di Timur, yang bersedia membeberkan cara untuk terlahir kembali dengan imbalan harta. Caranya cukup mudah, _atau sangat mudah,_ bagi seorang Kim Mingyu yang memiliki segalanya: tumbal.

Ritualnya hanya memerlukan lelaki muda untuk bertindak sebagai _tumbal_ ; yang akan diambil alih raganya untuk tetap bertahan. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Mingyu dengan cepat memerintahkan para pesuruhnya untuk mencari lelaki muda dengan raga yang rupawan dan sehat untuk dijadikan tumbal. 

Apa yang Mingyu mau, Mingyu berhasil dapatkan. Mingyu berhasil bertahan hidup selama puluhan dekade; selama beberapa abad dengan cara tersebut. Rupanya memang berganti, tetapi kesetiaan sektenya baginya benar-benar tidak ada duanya. Puluhan generasi terus mengagungkan Mingyu; apalagi Mingyu benar-benar menyesuaikan teknik manipulasi yang ia jalankan sesuai dengan perubahan zaman.

Namun, semuanya—kekayaan, kekuasaan, hingga hidup—Mingyu berhenti saat abad ke-16. Saat Mingyu jatuh cinta.

Mingyu saat itu sedang berwujud sebagai pria ras Asia umur 35 tahun, dengan _façade_ seorang terpelajar yang pintar memanggang roti dan membuat masakan enak (yang tentunya ia tambahkan bumbu magis). Ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko roti di pusat kota—sebuah tempat yang strategis untuk merekrut orang ke dalam sektenya. Dengan wajah rupawan dan senyum yang memikat, sektenya saat ini dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis remaja yang sering membawanya hadiah, uang, dan _darah._ Beberapa dari mereka juga memudahkan Mingyu untuk melampiaskan birahi.

Hal yang meresahkan terjadi di suatu Sabtu. Mingyu sedang mempelajari adonan roti baru—untuk keperluan memikat wanita tua yang ia incar hartanya—saat seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam tokonya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. 

Dalam sekali lirik, Mingyu tahu bahwa laki-laki ini bisa menjadi tumbal _selanjutnya_. Fisik yang sempurna dan wajah dengan daya tarik unik yang bisa memikat merupakan syarat tersendiri. 

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” ujar Mingyu dengan sopan dari balik dapur, sembari menawarkan handuk.

“Apakah toko roti masih buka?” tanyanya, menerima handuk yang diulurkan. Matanya berkilatan menatap Mingyu; sebuah sinar mata yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak Mingyu miliki. 

Jantung Mingyu berdesir luar biasa saat menatap wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia menertawakan dirinya— _wajah dengan daya tarik unik yang bisa memikat_ bukan berarti ia yang terpikat, kan? Mingyu hanya bisa terpaku menatap wajah laki-laki di hadapannya.

“Maaf, apakah toko rotinya masih buka?” ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, dan tersenyum penuh makna. “Saya tahu saya _cakep_ , Pak, tapi jangan sampai bengong, dong,”

Mingyu tersenyum atas ucapannya, dan mengacak rambut laki-laki di hadapannya gemas. “Masih buka. Saya masih 35 tahun, jangan panggil Pak!”

“Dan saya baru 18 tahun, jadi Bapak dua kali lipat usia saya,” ujarnya dengan tawa mengejek. Laki-laki tersebut kemudian memilih sebuah _croissant_ di hadapannya, yang berisi tuna. “Berapa harganya, Pak?”

“Panggil saya Mingyu dan beri tahu namamu, nanti saya akan memberinya gratis ditambah cokelat panas.”

Laki-laki tersebut tertawa dengan lepas; dan Mingyu hanya bisa menganggap laki-laki di depannya sangatlah _indah._ Elok, rupawan, cantik. Semua kata pujian yang Mingyu ketahui—dari beberapa abad kehidupannya—rasanya tidak mampu mendeskripsikan betapa mempesona laki-laki muda di hadapannya. Dengan aura _anak muda_ yang tak mampu lagi Mingyu miliki, orang ini tampak semakin menawan.

“Xu Minghao, Mingyu,” ujarnya dengan senyuman manis.

 _Xu Minghao_ — _this guy definitely will be the death of me,_ pikir Mingyu dengan gemas. 

Malam itu, Mingyu memberitahu para pesuruhnya untuk mempersiapkan Xu Minghao dalam beberapa tahun lagi—sebagai tumbalnya.

Xu Minghao adalah seorang anak muda berjiwa seni; cita-citanya menjadi pelukis dan penari profesional. Ia ingin tampil, diapresiasi, dan diagungkan—menerima tepuk tangan dan pengakuan dari orang lain karena telah menyuguhkan penampilan yang berhasil menyihir audiens adalah cita-citanya di kehidupan ini. Minghao senang, senang luar biasa menceritakan impian-impian yang mau ia capai dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, _tentunya tanpa mengetahui Mingyu ingin menjadikannya sebagai tumbal._

Semakin lama Mingyu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan laki-laki ini, ia semakin sadar akan satu hal: _ia telah jatuh_. Jika ada yang menerka-nerka apakah Mingyu, sang pemilik sekte ternama yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, pernah jatuh cinta, Mingyu akan menjawab dengan tawa keras dan menjawab tidak dengan lantang. 

Cinta bagi seorang Mingyu hanyalah kelemahan, hanyalah sesuatu yang akan membuat manusia lalai. Cinta merupakan kesalahan, dan Mingyu bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan tersebut. Cinta itu fatal; lebih banyak dampak negatifnya dibandingkan positifnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah berani menyangkal dan menyanggah seluruh anggapan Mingyu terhadap cinta. Semua orang tunduk pada Kim Mingyu dan karismanya; hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan pikiran yang telah tercuci bersih oleh ajaran dan bualan sekte. Kalaupun ada orang waras yang mendengarkan Mingyu, mereka ‘memaklumi’nya.

Minghao adalah orang pertama dalam kehidupan Mingyu—yang telah ia habiskan tepat 520 tahun—yang menertawakan keras-keras jawaban Mingyu. Ia mengatakan bahwa Mingyu adalah _manusia bodoh yang hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupnya karena tak pernah merasakan cinta._

“Mana ada manusia hidup tanpa cinta? Untuk apa manusia hidup kalau bukan karena cinta?”

Mingyu bingung luar biasa ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut. “Tentu saja kekuasaan dan kekayaan, bodoh,”

“Kamu yang bodoh, Kak,” Minghao menatapnya dengan sorot mata kecewa, “Manusia mestinya hidup karena cinta.”

“Oh iya? Bagaimana kalau kamu mengajari saya?” 

Keduanya tertegun sejenak setelah kalimat tanya tersebut terucap dari mulut Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu benar-benar serius, ia ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud Minghao. Lebih tepatnya, ia menantang Minghao untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta.

“ _Challenge accepted_.”

Minghao membawa Mingyu ke dalam dunia yang sepenuhnya baru—ke dalam dunia penuh rasa senang, warna cerah, dan malam penuh bintang. Minghao memperkenalkannya pada taman berbunga, langit cerah, dan siang terik yang membahagiakan. Mingyu merupakan pria paling bahagia dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Minghao. 

Mereka menghabiskan malam-malam saling mengucapkan cinta dengan kecupan dan pelukan hangat; saling meluapkan nafsu kepada masing-masing. Mingyu tahun lalu akan muntah dan menganggapnya _tabu_ , menganggapnya **rusak**. Namun, memiliki Minghao di dekapannya adalah salah satu hal yang paling, paling membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pemenang hebat dalam hidupnya.

Mereka sedang berbaring di tengah taman bunga sambil menatap langit dengan penuh bintang. 

“Mingyu,” 

Mingyu hanya bersuara pelan sebagai jawaban.

“Kamu sudah jatuh cinta padaku, kan?”

Mingyu terdiam. Mingyu bisa menjawab—jawaban yang Minghao inginkan adalah jawaban yang Mingyu sejujurnya rasakan. 

“Aku tahu kamu bukanlah sekadar sosok tukang roti yang terpelajar, aku tahu kamu menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam dirimu,” ujar Minghao pelan dan hati-hati. “Tapi, aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku juga tidak memedulikannya.”

“Aku tahu Mingyu yang akan meremas ujung pakaiannya saat ia gugup. Mingyu yang akan menggigit bibirnya ketika ia cemas. Mingyu yang akan melihat kuku tangannya saat tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang.”

Mingyu tetap menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

“Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikan warna baru dalam lukisanku. Aku cinta kamu, meskipun aku tahu kamu tidak akan berani menyatakannya.”

Minghao diculik oleh para pesuruh Mingyu pada suatu malam. Minghao membuka mata berada di suatu katedral megah, dengan suasana magis yang menyelimuti. Rasa ketakutan menyelimutinya; ia tahu bahwa ada rumor mengenai sekte dan _proses regenerasinya yang melibatkan anak muda._ Namun, anak muda seusia Minghao selalu menganggapnya angin lalu—tidak pernah yakin akan kebenarannya. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa ialah yang akan _dipilih_.

Ia dipaksa memasuki suatu ruangan di sudut bawah tanah yang jauh lebih mencekam—dan disitulah; ia menemukan sosok yang ia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Kim Mingyu—dengan penampilan layaknya seorang pemimpin—sedang duduk di hadapannya, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam yang Minghao percayai sebagai anggota sekte. 

Semuanya klik di kepala Minghao saat itu: 

_Mingyu adalah sang pemimpin sekte._

_Minghao adalah sang tumbal._

Mingyu menghampirinya dan mulai mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu Minghao. Namun, alih-alih mencekam, Minghao bisa merasakan seluruh cinta dan kehangatan yang keluar dari Mingyu untuknya. 

Mingyu kemudian berbisik di telinganya, “Lari, Minghao. Temukan aku di kehidupan selanjutnya.”

Minghao lari, lari, terus berlari—keluar melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari katedral _terkutuk_ itu. 

— _tanpa berhenti_

Air mata turun membasahi pipi Mingyu tanpa berhenti, semakin lama semakin deras. Mingyu hanya bisa terisak. Minghao menatapnya dengan penuh haru— _dengan penuh cinta_ —dan mengusap wajah Mingyu lembut. 

“Aku sudah menemuimu sekarang,” ucap Minghao pelan, sama lembutnya seperti malam di taman bunga ratusan tahun yang lalu.

“Aku sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang,” balas Mingyu sama lembutnya, “Aku mencintaimu. Kamu memenangi tantangan itu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
